poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mystery of the Shadow Thief Transcripts
Here is the transcript of The Mystery of the Shadow Thief. (A short opening of Power Rangers Data Squad started as the logo saids "The Mystery of the Shadow Thief") The short begins that night, it was a peaceful evening until an detain danger. French Narrator: Ahh, another peaceful evening in Canterlot City once again. Listen to the tropical tranquility. Then, the town of Canterlot City; something up above appeared and stole the sign. French Narrator: Uh-oh. Suddenly, the shadow figure moves on to the rest of Canterlot City, a cop is writing a ticket for a car parked near a fire hydrant, the figure still invisible, stole some items, then he noticed that the car has disappeared, so the cop picks up the fire hydrant, moves it to the adjacent car, and places the ticket on that car, whistling as he casually walks away, the thing moves on to SpongeBob SquarePants' house, Gary wakes up, sees the thing, and meows in terror, SpongeBob is still fast asleep. SpongeBob SquarePants: (mumbling, half-asleep) Two soups, please. Thank you. (as something takes his blanket) You keep the change. (as something takes his pillow) What? He woke up fully and stares fixedly at the thing in terror as the camera zooms out to show half of his belongings missing. The next morning, Robbie was still asleep when Pinkie Pie alarmed him. Pinkie Pie: Robbie! Wake up! At last, Robbie woke up. Robbie Diaz: (yawning) Pinkie, can't it wait? I'm trying to get some sleep. Pinkie Pie: There's a complete thievery at Canterlot High! Robbie Diaz: Wait, what!? At CHS, Robbie came up to see Twilight and the rest of their friends. Robbie Diaz: Twilight, Guys, we're here! Twilight Sparkle: Robbie, we're so glad you're here. Robbie Diaz: So, what's this all about? Applejack: We got ourselves a thief somewhere in this here city. So with that said, Robbie and the others went heading to the gym when they saw the citizens along with Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna, SpongeBob was telling everyone about last night. SpongeBob SquarePants: I saw him! he was black! he was all shadowy like! And he stole everything! Patrick Star: That's horrible! Patrick gobbles down Kelly's tray of food, along with her fruit juice. Kelly: Hey! SpongeBob SquarePants: It was the work of the Notorious... Shadow... Thief! The crowd murmurs worriedly, even Celestia and Luna were worried. David: He smashed my dad's wheelbarrow! Casey: He broke my tennis racket! Mrs. Smith: He ate my children's homework! Jeremy and Anna Smith: Yes. (gave each other a high five) Mr. Lewis: (pointing at his ruined pants) Do I need to say it? Then, the crowd murmurs some more. Aaron: How can we protect ourselves? Mr. Krabs: I've got it! Let's all buy a Krabby Patty! But, the crowd boos and throws ketchup and mustard bottles at him. Principal Celestia: Now now, Everyone, calm down, we'll think of a way. Vice Principal Luna: How, Sister? He even took my beloved supplies from my office. Then, Sandra Sinclair came to see what the commotion is. Sandra Sinclair: Hello, excuse me. Harry: Hi, Sandra, a little early for an interview? Sandra Sinclair: Well, no, but I've just received a message from my boss and he has told me that one of our city's famous rockstars, Angus Scattergood, has gone missing, so... Girls: (screams) Citizens: (gasp) Amy Rose: (gasp) Angus Scattergood, missing, (faints and fell to the floor and the others watched) Zoe Batheart: Amy? Yoshi: Aww, look at her! this is terrible. Rodney: We should lock our doors! Mable: We should call my nephew! Royal Knight: We should dig a moat! Patrick Star: We should take the entire city, and push it somewhere else! With that said, they all paused in one few moments for Patrick's idea. Squidward Tentacles: That idea may just be crazy enough... to get us all killed as it almost did last time! (as the crowd resumes fretting) Patrick Star: (amongst the murmuring) What's wrong with my idea? Vincent: Let's get the Data Squad Rangers to go after him! Mr. Krabs: There ain't no one fool enough to take on someone dangerous like the Shadow Thief! Then, a horrible screeching noise is heard; the crowd cringes, we see a scary-looking old guy in a raincoat with a hook for a hand, scraping it on the window of the Krusty Krab as he stops. Unnamed Sailor: You got a bathroom in this place? Jake: (looks slightly peeved) In the back. Unnamed Sailor: (with his legs wobble) Thanks. (ran for it) Alice Diaz: (under a wide-brimmed cowboy hat) I'll catch your villain for ya, that is, if you're willing to pay! (tips brim up) Mr. Krabs: No! You'll never get a cent out of me! (runs to block the cash register with his body) Never! I'd rather let that monster come in here right now and eat you all alive! Mr. Krabs begins foaming at the mouth the crowd looks at him strangely; he calms down. Mr. Krabs: Uh, Sorry. Gallus: You were saying? Callie Jones: (sighs) Justin: Figures.. Robbie Diaz: (chuckles) Man, oh man, Alice, you sure do know how to make an entrance. Alice Diaz: (giggles) Aw, thanks, Dad. (to Mr. Krabs) And sorry about that, Mr. K, I don't even want your money. I was just playing up the drama of the moment, is all. Mr. Krabs chuckles, which gradually turns into crying. Sunset Shimmer: Uh, excuse me, Alice. But have you ever seen this Shadow Thief? Alice Diaz: Of course I have, Sunset, but I'm not gonna take that shadow jerk down for nothing. Because this is personal. Look. My bracelet's gone! (shows them as the crowd gasps) He must've got it while I had my back turned, the coward! Then, the crowd sympathizes. Alice Diaz: I am gonna get back what's mine! Then, the crowd started to cheers. SpongeBob SquarePants: (looks alarmed) What? But, Alice, you don't know what you're up against. We're talking about an Notorious... Shadow... Thief! (as the three words appear on screen) Alice Diaz: Well, I don't know nothing about Notorious, but look at this. (pulls out a wallet with pictures) Back at the Time Patrol, my future dad and Trunks' future counterpart wrangled Time Breakers and they defeated Mira. (as they see pictures of Robbie's future counterpart and Trunks fighting Time Breakers, then fought against Mira) Far as I'm concerned, doing 'em both together just saves rope. Now, I'm gonna go kick me some villain butt! Alice runs to the doors of CHS as the crowd goes wild. SpongeBob SquarePants: But, Alice, you don't know...! Alice Diaz: Don't worry, SpongeBob. I won't be long. Then she leaves the gym, but SpongeBob chases after her. SpongeBob SquarePants: Alice! Alice! As SpongeBob went after Alice, the whole town in CHS cheered. Lucina: Something doesn't sound good. Yoshi: But how can that be possible for everything and Angus gone missing? Robbie Diaz: Don't know, but i think we should follow her and Spongebob, let's go. Callie Jones: Kelsey, could you stay here with others when we get back. Kelsey Morgan: No sweat, Callie, i'll take of the this while you go with Robbie and the others. Callie Jones: Okay, thanks. And so, Robbie, Callie Yoshi, and Lucina went to find their friends for help. As for the crowd, they were finally finished cheering. Mr. Krabs: (amidst the still-cheering crowd) Go get 'em, Alice! We have the utmost confidence in you! As the crowd stops, Mr. Krabs turns to Patrick. Mr. Krabs: Now, what was that idea of yours? Then, the scene cuts to all the citizens trying to push the buildings of Canterlot City. Patrick Star: PUSH! With the Citizens strain as they try to push the town, Benson had to stop them right away. Benson: Hold it! Hold it! We can't just push the whole city elsewhere, it'll make things more worse! Squidward Tentacles: I've told Patrick the same thing! Patrick Star: Barnacles, what else can we do!? Kelsey Morgan: For now, we'll just have to wait and see. So, Robbie has to gather the rest of his friends to find Alice and SpongeBob just to make sure they stay safe as they figure out who would be the Shadow Thief. Robbie Diaz: Okay, we should be close to Alice and SpongeBob. Mordecai: So, what's the plan now? Twilight Sparkle: Well, we just have to figure out who the Shadow Thief is. Rigby: That sounds like a plan. Yoshi: We'll just need clues to where the thief took off to. Applejack: It might not be easy, we just have to keep our sharp eyes open. Then, SpongeBob catches up to Alice trying to stop her. SpongeBob SquarePants: Wait! Alice! Alice Diaz: Hey, SpongeBob, you coming to watch? SpongeBob SquarePants: Alice, don't go! Alice Diaz: Why not? SpongeBob SquarePants: Alice, I saw it! It's big... scary... and black! (as each word appears on the screen; "Big" displayed in large text, "Scary" in green drippy text, and "Black" in a darker black text) Alice Diaz: So is Psycho Black and the other Legendary Black Rangers, but I'm not afraid of them either! SpongeBob SquarePants: You'll get massacred! (collapses into sponge-cubes) Alice Diaz: SpongeBob, I'm from the future. What you think is big and what I think is big are two totally different "big"s. Besides, he's got my bracelet. I can't take that sitting down. SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay, but what if the thief didn't take your bracelet? Alice Diaz: If that thief didn't got my bracelet, who does? SpongeBob SquarePants: (unconvincingly) Um, I do? Alice Diaz: You do? Where? SpongeBob SquarePants: Um... in my pocket. Alice Diaz: Well, why didn't you just say so? Give it here! Come on! So, SpongeBob looks nervous, pulls something from his pocket, and opens his hand. Alice Diaz: SpongeBob, that's a paper clip and a piece of string. SpongeBob SquarePants: (shakes head, meekly) No, it's not. This is your bracelet. Alice Diaz: (annoyed) Dang it, SpongeBob! SpongeBob SquarePants: (defensively) How would you know?! It's always behind you! Oh, don't go, don't go, don't go! (jumps onto the front of her and hugs her) Alice Diaz: (pulls him off) SpongeBob, what is the matter with you? Now, I'm gonna go give that thieving numbskull what-for, and there's nothing you can say to stop me! (resumes walking) SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh, yeah? What if I said... 'blargen-fezibble-nukhip'? Alice Diaz: (stops) Well, I gotta admit, that's slowing me down, but I'm still going for him! (continues) SpongeBob SquarePants: (appears next to Alice as she strides along) You know, bracelet are so overrated. Let's just forget about it and go home. (as she keeps walking and he reappears) I've got ice cream! With sprinkles... (as she continues and he appears once more, this time with a mask of Robbie Diaz on his face) Alice, this is your father speaking and I forbid you to go after this thief! You come back here, Young lady! Alice Diaz: You're not my real dad! SpongeBob SquarePants: (stands in front of her with boxing gloves) Alice, if you want to get to that thief, you're gonna have to go through me! But still annoyed, she pushes through his body as if walking through a pair of swinging doors, he then grabbed her ankles, crying. SpongeBob SquarePants: Alice, no! I can't let you! I'm not gonna let you get killed. If you find him, you'll get beaten up for sure! Alice Diaz: There's no way some stupid shadow punk's gonna take a beat of me. I'm too ridiculously tough! SpongeBob SquarePants: (still crying and holding onto her ankles) No, not tough enough. Not tough enough! Alice Diaz: SpongeBob, quit your worrying. I can take care of myself. After all, who's the strongest Power Ranger team before Turbo? With that question, she showed them the symbol of Zeo. SpongeBob SquarePants: Zeo. Alice Diaz: And who put... (doing some kung fu skills) "Kung Fu" in Pai Zhuq? As SpongeBob shows the symbol of Pai Zhuq, he then answered which Power Rangers. SpongeBob SquarePants: Jungle Fury. Alice Diaz: And who saves your yellow backside from certain destruction on a regular basis? SpongeBob SquarePants: (as his butt has "Property of Robbie Diaz" printed on it, states it meekly) Robbie does. Alice Diaz: Right. And I can handle your little shadow thief too, cause I am the best there is! There's nothing too big or too ornery for me to fight. SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay. Alice Diaz: Say it. SpongeBob SquarePants: There isn't anything... Alice Diaz: There's nothing! SpongeBob SquarePants: (in a high-pitched voice like Alice) There's nothing (normal voice) too big or too ornery for you to fight. But... (as Alice cuts him off) But... (cuts him off again) And... (cuts him off again) We... (cuts him off again) I... (cuts him off again) Yeah but... Alice Diaz: No! SpongeBob SquarePants: You see... Alice Diaz: No! SpongeBob SquarePants: I... So, Alice cuts him off one last time with a frustrated groan. Meanwhile at Cyberspace, Jimmy Neutron begins to figure out who the thief was. Jimmy Neutron: , . Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5